


Il giuramento di Fong

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le note della vita [52]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, Short One Shot, What-If, secret
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 12:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18250007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un dialogo 'segreto' tra Fong e Viper.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa a “Marry me!” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 517★ Prompt/Traccia: 6. A ha appena ricevuto la proposta di matrimonio dal suo attuale compagno. Il primo con cui ne parla è B, il suo migliore amico e suo ex storico.





	Il giuramento di Fong

Il giuramento di Fong

 

“Pensi sia saggio chiederlo proprio a me?” domandò Fong, rifacendosi il codino.

Viper roteò gli occhi, calandosi il cappello sul viso, e sospirò.

“Lo sto chiedendo a te perché sei il mio migliore amico… Anche se il tuo giudizio è discutibile, visto che hai deciso di diventare Arcobaleno per la seconda volta” borbottò.

Fong scrollò le spalle.

“Non so quando succederà, ma come vampiro posso permettermelo. Con il tempo finisco sempre per ricrescere.

In ogni caso ti devo ricordare che sono anche il tuo ex? Non mi piace l’idea che tu possa sposare un altro” brontolò.

Viper creò una collana a forma di serpente, d’oro, con le illusioni, indossandola.

“Ti sto chiedendo se secondo te posso rifiutare o no. So già che Dokuro-sama m’impedirà di cantare ancora ed io, nel mio cuore, sono una cantante lirica. Mi sentirò privata di una parte di me” ammise.

Fong tirò una serie di calci davanti a sé.

“Come esponente di una famiglia mafiosa, posso dirti che non puoi. Gli Estraneo sono sempre stati legati profondamente ai Vongola.

Rifiutarlo significherebbe andare incontro alla morte.

Inoltre tu lo ami Dokuro” rispose Fong. I suoi occhi brillarono, illuminati da delle fiamme della tempesta.

Viper sospirò pesantemente ed annuì.

“Proprio perché lo amo vedo la follia che lo sta divorando. Sta perdendo il controllo della sua famiglia, divorato dai debiti.

Ci servono soldi, soldi, soldi…” gemette.

Fong le posò una mano sulla spalla.

“Noi Lee adesso abbiamo il potere che un tempo era del mio adorato imperatore della Cina. Se ti servono soldi…”. Iniziò a dire.

Viper fece un sorriso bieco.

“Purtroppo poi ci toccherebbe restituirveli con gl’interessi. Non credere che non ci abbia pensato, non ho più la presunzione di non chiedere anche l’elemosina” gemette. Accarezzò la mano di Fong, che la ritrasse.

“Avevo sentito dire che ti stavi indebitando per lui. Dannazione, se solo tu me lo chiedessi lo ucciderei. Priverei la tua vita di questa sofferenza” ringhiò il cinese. Mostrò i canini aguzzi e soffiò.

Viper si allontanò, grattandosi i tatuaggi sul suo viso.

“Se avessi saputo come sarebbe andata a finire, non sarei mai scappata di casa. Avrei accettato il mio destino di principessa di Francia, sposando chi mi era stato detto” mugolò. Si strinse l’addome spasmodicamente.

< Non voglio che i miei futuri figli diventino cavie per gli Estraneo o vengano venduti. Mi servono i soldi, adesso > pensò.

“Pensa positivo. Anche se questo è un matrimonio che non puoi rifiutare, è per amore, non propriamente combinato” le disse Fong.

Viper annuì lentamente.

“Mi dispiace di averti lasciato, ma… Io non ti amavo. _E_ neanche tu mi ami veramente, nel tuo cuore c’è spazio solo per la tua defunta moglie” soffiò.

Fong serrò un pugno, conficcando le unghie nella carne.

“Io ti amavo davvero. Il fatto che non posso dimenticare Hiby non vuol dire niente. Lei, esattamente come Settimo Vongola, sono stati importanti quanto lo sei tu.

Arriverà il giorno in cui riuscirò a riconquistarti, lo giuro sul mio onore. Vedrai, quel giorno non m’interesserà nemmeno se avrai già sposato Dokuro Estraneo. Lo morderò a morte, se necessario” giurò.

“Allora questa discussione sarà il nostro segreto” rispose Viper.


End file.
